


My sins need holy water

by vikinglord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Baekchen - Freeform, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, There is major character death, Vampire AU, Vampire Kim Jongdae | Chen, baekhyun is a sweet soul, but he's also super emo, but here's your warning just in case, but not in the usual way so i chose not to tag it, jongdae can't help but be in love, mentions of homophobic experiences, painter jongdae, photographer Baekhyun, somewhat open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglord/pseuds/vikinglord
Summary: No mirror or lens showed him what he looked like. No object reflected his image. Nothing but human eyes alone. It was a queer phenomenon but that was how it was.ORIn which vampire, Jongdae, finds himself being allured towards a human who just so happened to be a photographer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	My sins need holy water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt O220
> 
> After weeks of creative block I was finally able to finish this story. I'm honestly so grateful to the mods for accommodating me so much otherwise I might have never been able to finish this at all ;-; 
> 
> Anyway, this might not be your conventional vamp fic. I tried to set the story in late Victorian era but I couldn't keep the aura going throughout the story but I still hope that you enjoy reading it~
> 
> Title from Eminem Feat. Ed Sheeran - River

The drag of chunky suede boots followed him as the man left through the front door without a single glance at his appearance. His travelling cloak was well fastened around his neck, swaying with the blows of the late evening breeze. With the hood of his cloak pulled up, he walked straight, not sparing a glance at his surroundings. The people, likewise, ignored his presence as he went past them.

The crowd of people around him thinned, the further away he walked from the main town. The buildings grew more sparse, the sky became darker and the weather grew colder. He only stopped when he got to his desired destination which happened to be a small run-down pub with a large boar sign hanging from the front door. An indication that the place was open.

From the small, smudgy windows he could tell that the place was already pretty busy. As it usually was on most days. Even though it was in the deserted part of the town several patrons flocked to it on a regular basis. He could hear the loud monstrous laughter and the chatter of voices that were anything but human. Just one of the reasons why he felt so drawn to this particular pub.

The man entered the place before taking off his hood. Here, he felt at home, being surrounded by other people like himself. He could smell the stench of werewolf blood and hear the flutter of invisible faerie wings and the lifelessness of… vampires. His eyes zeroed in on the two that were sitting on a lone table deep in conversation.

Vampires didn't make a habit of associating with social gatherings. They definitely did not go around in packs or groups, always keeping to themselves and staying hidden except for when they needed to hunt. He would know. For how his desire to be a functioning member of the society had diminished in the past eighty or so years since he had been turned. How he had distanced himself from most human contact he'd had for the fear of those close to him in his life finding out the truth about him haunted his very being.

Still, he chose to remain a part of human society even as he switched towns to keep his identity a secret. Seeing humans grow and age before him, kept the sympathetic part of him alive. It served as a reminder to him about important human lives were, and how he could not shred them to pieces when feeding as another vampire would. He liked to think that he still retained a human part of himself inside. That his now static heart still had some feeling left inside it---

"Oof." Someone banged against him hard sending him and the other person almost falling to the ground.

However, his quick instincts kicked in the right moment and he grabbed the nearest table to balance himself while taking hold of the other person with his other hand.

"Ah pardon me, sir." The man stuttered out the words, looking absolutely frazzled as he balanced himself on his own two feet, offering him a hand to help him stand up too.

The vampire stared incredulously at the delicately pale hand before ignoring it and standing up on his own. "No need to apologise." He answered before fully turning to the man, "Also I am no sir." He gave a particularly hard stare to get his point across.

"Very well, s--" the other paused, stopping himself from repeating his earlier mistake, "Oh very well. Could I have your name then perhaps?"

That took the vampire by surprise for a second. In his lifetime humans rarely ever minded other people specifically strangers so long as they went about their own way. Why did this man want his name? He hadn't encountered someone so upfront and yet somehow he found himself answering, "I'm Kim Jongdae." He said in a raspy voice.

"Well, Kim Jongdae, allow me to treat you to drink." The man said as he whirled around and pulled him along behind him. He didn't wear a cloak and his flamboyant blue tunic was in the display which he tucked inside his high waisted trousers that ended where his high burgundy lace-up boots started.

Jongdae had never seen a man like him in all his travels before. It was perhaps that curiosity that led him to follow the other. Or perhaps the iron grip that the other had on his arm. He could feel the warmth of his skin penetrating through his sleeves where he grabbed him. He wasn't a vampire that much was evident.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" Jongdae asked as they settled down and their drinks were brought to them by a serving lady.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun." The man blinked back, "I just got to this town and it's awfully lonely travelling by myself so I thought I'd stop by this pleasant looking pub." He gestured around him.

Jongdae followed his gesture with his eyes and turned sombre. He couldn't smell any werewolf on him nor did he remind him of any other inhuman creature that he'd ever encountered. Perhaps he was a real human. He leaned closer to get a sniff of the man's human blood that was being masked currently by several other scents in the room.

"I---uhh. Jongdae?" Baekhyun looked taken back, his cheeks tainted pink before Jongdae realised that he'd leaned perhaps far too close than what was socially acceptable.

"Ehm." He cleared his throat as he leaned back again. Definitely human. If he hadn't smelled the soft heady scent, the rosy cheeks were a definite give away. "So you were saying that you just arrived here?"

Baekhyun looked up from where he was playing with the corner of his glass, his face still flushed as he nodded.

Jongdae hummed, "Rule number 1 as a traveller; never tell someone that you are a traveller." He said with a straight face, "Especially strangers whom you barely know of."

The other visibly gulped, belatedly realising his mistake.

Jongdae could see some eyes in the room turning towards them. They must have sensed a human among them. All of them looked ready to pounce on Baekhyun as soon as they spotted him. There was no knowing what they would do to him. Jongdae's heart gave a sudden kick before he reached across the table to grab Baekhyun's hand and pulled him up and out of his seat.

"Rule number 2 as a traveller; never go for drinks in a pub in the abandoned part of the town," Jongdae whispered in urgency as he got them both out of that place.

"That was strange. Did you see how all of them were looking at us?" Baekhyun huffed out as they speed-walked away from the pub.

Jongdae nodded, throwing a glance behind them. Thankfully, no one followed them. However, he didn't let his guard down the entire time. He walked Baekhyun to the inn he was staying at.

"It is not safe around here. You should move to the central town area. There are more hu--- there are more people living there." He said quickly, hoping that the other didn't catch his slip up.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here? What if those guys come here after me?" Baekhyun blanched, tightening his grip on Jongdae's hand which he realised was his entangled with the other's.

Jongdae subtly let go, rubbing his own hands together as he missed the warmth, "Do not go wandering out until sunrise and you should be alright. I do suggest finding lodging in the better part of the town tomorrow, however, just to be safe." He found himself meeting the other's dark brown eyes properly for the first time during the night, making him stutter just the slightest as he saw his own reflection, "I-I will take my leave now. Good night."

He heard a huff before a soft _good night_ from behind him as he walked away without looking back.

The town was a picture of serenity at nightfall, not a soul moving in sight as the vampire perched on the rooftop with his eyes seeking. Balanced on the balls of his feet, he was leaning forward in a position no mortal would have been able to maintain for so long. The pasty skin looked ever gaunter in the faint glow of that moon above. His light blonde hair blew in the night's sky with the force of the breeze while his gaze remained undisturbed. His pale skin wrapped around the facial bones that jutted out from the skull. His lips which were drawn together slowly curled into a sinister smile.

In a quick flash of a second, the figure almost flew down from his perch on top of the building with natural stealth towards an unsuspecting pedestrian out in the lonely night. The vampire draped his cloak around the victim, the huge thing drowning all the noise that the other created as the inhuman creature swept away his prey into the darkness of an alleyway. Pushing the human up against a wall as he saw the man trying to fight his iron grip making the vampire smile. His fangs on full display, which coupled with the manic look in his eyes was a reflection of the true monstrosity hidden within.

He heard the human let out a few anguished cries before he sank his teeth into the pumping jugular in the man's neck, savouring the tang of fresh blood that entered his mouth. The warm, liquid drowsing his taste buds in the sweet flavour as it made its way down his throat. A rush of euphoria washed over the more he drank his fill. The human had long fallen unconscious, only balanced on his feet by the sheer grasp that the vampire used to pin him to the wall as he drowned him of his blood.

A sudden sound startled him, turning his attention to the window behind him that now had its curtains drawn open. Behind it stood a girl, not even over four feet, looking wide-eyed at him. She couldn't see him clearly with the faint light that seeped in from the street but her gaze seemed to seep into his skin. As if drawn by the gaze, the vampire dropped his prey and walked closer to the window enough that he could see his own reflection in the girl's eyes. The deranged expression, the lips glistening with blood and the blown-out eyes stared back at him reminding him of the vile creature he truly was.

He looked up at the girl who blinked back as he came into her view. Her deep brown eyes directly meeting his suddenly reminding him of another set of similar eyes almost sending him off balance as he took a step back. Before the girl could register the blood on his face and the unconscious man lying behind him he was already backing away. Out of the narrow alley and out of sight well before he heard a sharp shriek and hurried footsteps.

Long strides led him straight home as he slipped in through the window of his bedroom with ease despite it being on the second storey. He shuddered at the memory of his own reflection. It had been a while since he'd last seen his own face. He walked out to the bathroom, heading straight to the sink behind which was a huge mirror attached. Nothing. The mirror showed nothing even as he walked right up to it. All it reflected was the door that was half-open behind him as if seeing right through him.

No mirror showed him what he looked like. No object reflected his image. Nothing but human eyes alone. It was a queer phenomenon but that was how it was. This was why he avoided looking at human eyes directly. He would much rather not see how the monstrosity within him was changing his appearance. He put out his arms to examine them. He knew that his skin had grown paler over the years but he'd forgotten how gaunt and lifeless it made him look. A drop of blood tricked on his pasty arm, creating a stark contrast of colour as it rolled down to his hand. He really was a despicable creature, he thought, running a bath and sinking himself in it. Clothes and all. The water making them stick to his skin as he sat lost in thought all through the better part of the night.

Spring was fast approaching as the dead and dry tree started to slowly colour again. It was during that time that the town was the busiest as Jongdae had found. People from nearby villages and towns had gathered for the upcoming spring festival. What originally started as a harvest festival had slowly taken the shape of a three-day festive celebration as the years passed.

Jongdae did not make a habit of going out in the day when the streets were the most crowded. He had to make an exception today for his client. He found her sitting in the back of the cafe that they had agreed to meet in. Her shoulders hunched as sat back in her seat, lazily waving him over.

"Miss Lee." He said in greeting before sitting down opposite to her.

The woman was in her late forties, newly widowed and liked to go by Miss. She was rumoured to have only married her late husband for the generous shares he had in the diamond industry. Even rumoured to have gotten rid of him herself but that did not interest Jongdae. He only had cared for the heavy sum that she was willing to pay him to get her portrait done which was likely to last him at least another couple months.

He took out his journal, jotting down as she went on about what she wanted, nodding every so often and adding some of his own ideas. When she was done, she sat back again with her coffee in hand, leaving him to go over his notes. His own coffee lay on the side, completely ignored. He furrowed his eyebrows before deciding on the final quote.

"Half of this will have to be paid upfront. The other half once the portrait is completed." He said, slipping over the piece of paper that he wrote down the price on.

The woman didn't even bat an eye upon seeing the price, only clapping her hands in delight, "Wonderful! I will send someone with the money and you can get started this Friday." Her rogue stained lips stretched into a smile.

"Sure. I would love to get started." Jongdae shook her meaty hand before leading her out of the place where her chauffeur awaited her by her car.

Well, that turned out better than expected. He thought, however, his mood instantly dimmed once he was faced with the evening crowd. He had not even taken a step forward when something or someone came crashing into him from the side. Thankfully, his vampire instincts were enough to save them both from crashing painfully onto the pavement.

"Sorry I--- Jongdae?" Large brown eyes blinked at him before the man pulled away.

"Baekhyun." Jongdae acknowledged the other.

He was dressed much plainer than before, although the burgundy patches of embroidery on his coat did stand out.

"Sorry for running into you like this again." He said, slowly scratching the back of his head, a slight reddish tinge making its way on his cheeks.

"It's alright." Jongdae shook his head, his eyes going to the bulky device that was strapped around the other's neck. He didn't intend on asking about it but curiosity got the better of him, "Is that a camera?" He gestured towards the device as he asked.

Baekhyun's eyes lit up instantly, "It is. My uncle got one for me from one of his visits to the West. I guess they're still a rarity here." He said, picking the device up and looking at with adoration.

It was true. Cameras were a speciality that only some of the very rich could afford to have in this side of the world. The last one he had seen was almost a couple of years ago when he got invited to an elite art exhibition but that was a story for another time.

"Do you want to take a look?" Baekhyun was taking off the strap and passing over the camera to him with a smile that was almost contagious.

Jongdae took it from him carefully, feeling its weight in his hands. It was not light. He wondered how Baekhyun could bear to carry something like this around his neck for so long. He put the viewfinder up to the level of his eye, hand ready on the lens as he focused on a vehicle parked on the opposite side of the street. Before he could take a picture, however, a thundering of feet came from his left, followed by a group of people who almost knocked the camera out of his hands.

"Careful." Baekhyun put his hands out underneath his precious camera, "Let us try this somewhere else, shall we?" He said, pulling Jongdae along with him as they swiftly moved through the crowds. Jongdae didn't understand where he was taking him until the crowd started thinning and they found the entrance to a park.

It was an open expanse of green and there were groups of humans mingling together. It lacked any of the hustle of the main town area. He was surprised that he had never seen the place before. Then again he had never been one to go out wandering unless it was absolutely required of him to do so. They made conversation as Baekhyun led them wherever it was that he was leading them.

"How did you find this place?" asked Jongdae, turning to Baekhyun who was leading them further into the park.

"Oh, I shifted to a lodging nearby." He casually gestured to the buildings that were visible on the other side of the street. "It is a little more expensive but with a view like this, it is worth every penny." He looked at him with stars in his eyes.

Jongdae nodded as he was led towards an array of trees which filtered warm rays of sunlight through.

"Try to take a photograph from here," Baekhyun said, signalling him to hold up the camera.

Jongdae mimicked the pose that he had seen photographers do, aiming it at a fountain that jutted out in the middle of the park around which birds chirped and children played.

"Adjust the lens a little," said Baekhyun, before moving behind him and using his left hand to support the lens while he helped him set the exposure with his other hand.

Jongdae could feel the warmth of breath and arm was snaked around his shoulder. His back was almost right up against Baekhyun where he could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. A warm finger was brought up to meet his own as it pushed down just the slightest to capture the frame.

He let out a subtle sigh of relief when the photo was finally taken and Baekhyun finally moved away from him. Jongdae stepped back just the slightest to maintain some distance between them. The little blood he had in his veins was pumping fast making him feel this exhilarating feeling that he thought he didn't have the capability of feeling anymore.

Baekhyun was looking at him with a knowing smirk, "Did you like that?" Jongdae could not register what he was referring to, all he knew that his head was buzzing with a million thoughts a mile and he was not used to it.

"I-I need to leave." He blurted out before sharply turning away setting off in the other direction. Not waiting to see the disappointment in Baekhyun's face as he fled.

"Mr Kim!" The housekeeper shrieked as he almost ran straight into her as he sprinted through the entrance of his flat building.

"Pardon me." He said before zipping sideways and racing up the steps and entering his flat, falling flat on the daybed, burying his head into the soft cushion.

He could still feel the ghost of the warmth that radiated from the human. Baekhyun. He said his name in his head, reminiscing his bright, beautiful smile and the softness of his touch.

No.

He shook his head. He could not be having such feelings about a human. He could not let himself get attached. Not when he was the very thing that could harm the other.

He sighed, turning over and gazing at the ceiling. It had been an awfully long time since he had had a proper company. So long since he spent time with someone just for sake of it. Baekhyun's bright personality and ever-changing expressions reminded him of a time when he did all of that. Oh, how long had it been? Five decades? Maybe more. He did not care enough to count. 

He never cared enough to actually think back to the time he was human. His life as a mortal seemed drab and dreary compared to now. He never saw the excitement in the simple life he led as a human. That was, until then.

Something about Baekhyun reminded him of a time he had long forgotten, those seemingly simple days of life when he still had a living, beating heart. The crinkling of his eyes as he smiled, the sparkle of his spirit, all of it reminded him of his own energy as a human making him long for the time he knew he could never hope to get back. Which was why he had to keep his distance from Byun Baekhyun.

That, as it turned out, was not as easy as Jongdae had originally thought. It was the eve of the festival when he happened to run into the man again. His frivolous outfit for the day did not stand out as much as everyone else around them wore something just as eccentric if not more.

"Jongdae." He looked uncharacteristically hesitant as he called out his name. "I did not expect to see you here."

Jongdae paused, contemplating whether to stay and talk to him but any resolve that he may have had melted into thin air when he saw the hopeful look in the other's eyes. "I was headed to a client's house."

Baekhyun looked puzzled, "Client?" 

"I am an artist. I do portraits for a living." Answered Jongdae.

"I would quite like to see your paintings someday." He said as they both fell in step together, walking towards the posh part of the town. "I work as a photographer, in case you could not already tell. Not that you asked." Baekhyun laughed to himself, a hint of nervousness to it.

Jongdae hummed, not knowing how to answer. He had never been well versed in small talk even when he was mortal.

"Do you not want me to accompany you?" Baekhyun spoke up, his voice was much higher and smaller than before. He must have taken his silence as a sign that he didn't want him there.

"I can meet up with you once I am finished." Jongdae found himself saying if only to see the smile that made its way onto the other man's face as soon as the words left his lips.

The sparkle in his eyes returned, "I shall be waiting for you then." He said, slowly pulling away from him, eyes not leaving his own as if holding on to the promise that Jongdae had made as they slowly parted ways.

Art was one of the few pleasures Jongdae was allowed to experience in his immortality. He took pleasure in the way colours splattered across the large canvas, following the swift motion of his pale wrist. The feeling of cold paint dripping off the brush as he swirled two colours with one another mixing them into a completely unique tone; the way some of the sticky oil of the paints clung to his fingertips, all of it sent an exhilarating rush through his entire being.

This particular portrait was one he had been working one for almost a fortnight. He had put more hours into it than any of his other pieces. He could not complain about it considering how well he was being compensated for it. However, the atmosphere in the makeshift studio he was provided with also made it his most difficult piece.

The rose-scented perfume saturated the surrounding air, permeating through his respiratory canals. Jongdae might have already suffocated with the mere fragrance he not long abandoned the need to respire. He held his breath for almost the entirety of the session, trying his best to not inhale the forsaken scent and instead keep his attention on the canvas in front of him.

The hours slowly trickled by as the stream of sunlight turned from a blinding yellow to a warmer vermilion, their shadows changing form along with the slowly diminishing light. By the time Jongdae headed out, it had well and truly gotten dark. The street only being lit by the glowing lanterns along the pavement.

One could not imagine the festivities going on that evening until they stepped further away from the privileged neighbourhoods. Jongdae could feel the thrumming of the music well before he walked into the open square where a massive crowd had gathered as they watched a live theatre performance. He recognised the lead actress as the esteemed musical performance known to the general public as "Siren". She had risen to fame not just in humble circles but had even gained traction from noblemen due to her silky smooth voice and her delicate beauty.

It was near impossible to not be familiar with her work if one attended enough theatre performances around the country. It was good to know that despite her growing popularity, she was still willing to put up a show for the common folks. Jongdae traced the crowd with his gaze, dressed in their best lace trim dresses and fine cut suits.

The main street leading away from the square was draped with a sheath of hanging lights beneath which salesmen set up their stalls in two parallel lines along both sides of the street. A car honked from behind, alerting Jongdae before he side-stepped onto the pavement, watching as the crowd parted for the vehicle.

He steadied himself before he could collide into a man who was walking with a lover on his arm. The two were headed to one of the dance halls that were still open for the evening and for some reason, Jongdae found himself following them. Inside he found himself standing in a room full of several dozen pairs of people waltzing to the same melody. The resounding tap of shoes that sounded in unison almost appeared to be a part of the song as dresses and tailcoats spun free in the air.

It was a heady scent that caught his attention, however. He could feel the warmth drifting towards him before he actually laid eyes on the man. "There you are." He heard Baekhyun say with a blinding smile, swinging an arm around his shoulder and leading him away, "I assumed that you had abandoned me."

It was in an instant, as soon as the delicate arm wrapped around him, that the heavy scent that came from the human enveloped his entire being. Jongdae prided himself in his exceptional senses but his starved brain could pay heed to nothing but the warm musk of fresh blood that pumped through his companion's veins. On instinct, he leaned closer, the head being lured towards the human's pale neck where a plump vein rested.

"Have a seat. I shall get us drinks." Baekhyun spoke suddenly, his warmth slowly leaving him as reached the bar.

Jongdae pulled a stool for himself, trying to calm his raging nerves. He did not need to stay waiting for too long as soon after Baekhyun disappeared, he appeared again, this time with a woman right beside him.

"This lovely lady is seeking a partner. I thought of introducing her to my dear friend, Jongdae, here." He said joyously, completely unaware of the turmoil taking place inside Jongdae that very moment.

"You are just as handsome as Mister Byun described." said the woman, shielding her bashful smile behind a gloved hand.

Jongdae directed a glance towards his friend if he could even call him that. He was met with a proud smirk as if he had done him a favour by finding a woman for him. Jongdae turned back to the woman who looked at him with anxious eyes.

"You look quite beautiful yourself, my dear," he responded with a hint of flirtation, taking one of the fragile hands in his own and walking away after nodding towards Baekhyun. He would take any opportunity to get far away from the other man at the moment. "I'm not quite well versed with waltz, you will have to take the lead, I'm afraid."

"Of course." said the woman as they walked up to the dance floor before losing themselves in the music.

It had been years since Jongdae had been to such a social event but he found himself being surprisingly comfortable with interacting with humans. He switched partners several times and his waltzing skills proved to be getting better with the passing of each song. Baekhyun never left the bar throughout the night, from the dance floor Jongdae could spot him mingling with strangers and drinking with them but never finding a partner for himself to dance with.

"Mister Kim." a female voice directed his attention away once again.

He found himself dancing until all the waltz songs were finished and the live band began to play folk music instead. A lad whom he had just met, bought drinks for him and his company and they found a corner to recline in. One drink turned into two. Then two into several and before Jongdae could tell it was hard to make out the floor he was walking on. He excused himself from the crowd, choosing to look for the men's room instead.

The dance hall had filled with twice the number of people by that time. It was hard to separate the dancing crowd from the drinking one. Jongdae's alcohol-infused head tried to make sense of his way through the thick sea of humans. The smell of human blood seemed heavier and his thirst for it grew stronger with each step. He tried the best he could to grasp his senses lest he gives in to his predatory instincts.

He stumbled upon an opening to a corridor, away from the noise and the people. There was a singular lamp hanging at the end of the corridor and a door to one side. Jongdae's dulled senses did not register the two humans in front of him until he heard the shuffling sounds. He could only make out the forms when he actually paused and concentrated. There were two entangled bodies against the door that he was headed for and one of them felt familiar.

"Baekhyun," whispered Jongdae, his voice barely audible but enough to have the two men spring apart.

"Jongdae?" He could perfectly see the panicked look on Baekhyun's face now. His dulled vision cleared up in an instant when he recognised the other.

The man Baekhyun was with looked equally mortified and ran before Jongdae could give him a second glance. Baekhyun turned away towards him, staring at the disappearing figure, a longing expression on his face. Jongdae could see the disappointment on his beautiful face which slowly turned to sorrow. His bright eyes watering before he sank down to the floor.

"They always leave." he sounded completely broken as he stared at the same spot. His eyes looked hollow and his face gaunt. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I-I'm not here on a trip or whatever other reason I gave you. The truth is my brother found out---about me. About _this_." he looked up at Jongdae, with tear-stained eyes, "My lover didn't come to help me as he saw me being chased away from home by my own family. I suppose I deserved it."

He sighed, looking down again, "You are going to be disgusted by me as well. I deserve that too. I tried to change, Jongdae, I really did but---"

His next words never left his lips as Jongdae knelt down next to him, and brought a pale, freezing hand to his face. He had never found the man more alluring than that moment right then, with his cheek tinged with blush and the rouge of his lips smudged onto his face. He slowly caressed his lower lip, feeling the blood pumping under the swollen skin.

He felt Baekhyun take a shaky breath, his eyes still full of tears, looking at him with an unsure expression. Jongdae did wait any further, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the warm flesh. He heard Baekhyun's soft moan, which sent sparks down his spine. He almost cried out when a drop of blood dislodged from the skin he had torn, falling into his waiting mouth. Never had he ever had something sweeter. The little drop of blood was his elixir and chased for more.

Baekhyun responded by capturing his lips with his own and heady battle of pleasure began as their mouths followed a symphony of their own. Jongdae unknowingly bit into his tongue, only realising it when the soft muscle bled into his own mouth. It was delicious, but not any more than the sounds Baekhyun made as he touched all over his body with his swift fingers. He could pass out from the feeling alone. And somehow he found himself doing exactly that.

He woke up surrounded by soft linen sheets and a warm blanket covering him. Had he really been unconscious for that long? He must have been more starved than he had initially thought. His head was still throbbing as he attempted to sit up against the head of the bed. He was not in his own room, he could tell that much. The room was much smaller with barely used furnishings and a large window on one side. He tried to recollect all his thoughts but his head hurt the more he tried. So, he lay back instead and watched as the ornate clock on the mantelpiece ticked away.

He was about to attempt to get up and look around when the door opened and a figure stepped in. Baekhyun. Jongdae almost did not recognise him in the plain shirt and the high waisted trousers he wore. His hair looked freshly washed and had been pushed away from his face, which was surprisingly devoid of any powder or rouge.

"You woke up." He whispered almost to himself when his eyes lay on him, walking up to him and taking a seat on the bed. Jongdae could see some colour rise in his cheeks as he approached him. "Are you feeling better now?" said Baekhyun in a similar whisper.

Jongdae replied with a nod, slowly reaching over and took his hand in his own, wanting to feel the warmth. "Is this your room?"

"It is. I didn't know where you lived." Bawkhyun answered, carefully bringing his vacant hand up to caress Jongdae's face, "You do look a lot better now. Still a little cold though." He added after a thought.

Jongdae smiled, nudging him forward until their lips met in a chaste kiss which gradually grew more heated until Baekhyun was almost straddling Jongdae. Hands running through hair, teeth grazing at skin, breaths mingling, it left them both overwhelmed when they pulled away.

"You look so beautiful like this," said Baekhyun, his gaze not leaving Jongdae's. His eyes were blown wide, his lips swollen, his cheeks flush and it was all because of Jongdae. He felt a tinge in his heart at that.

He did not realise but Baekhyun had reached over and was now holding his hefty camera. "Let me capture you like this." He came close and whispered against his ear before holding the camera up.

Panic instantly rose inside Jongdae and he flipped them over so that he was the one on top instead. He reached for the camera and held it up. "How about I capture you instead?" He said, not leaving the other much to say before he let the flash go off, taking a picture of Baekhyun underneath him, looking flushed and surprised but in the most flattering way possible. Jongdae just had to lean over and steal another kiss from him.

He grazed one of his hands over the other's arms before pulling them over his head. "Keep them there." He whispered against his lips before _the snap._ Another picture.

He then hooked his fingers in the lacing of Baekhyun's shirt, slowly undoing the top ones to reveal soft skin underneath. He took another with his hand in the frame this time as it rested on a bare chest, thumb grazing at the sharp collarbone. Baekhyun let out a soft whimper when his hand descended further. More lacings came undone, more skin exposed and more flashes of the camera went off until time seemed to go on forever and they were completely enraptured in a world of their own.

"Jongdae, look here!" Baekhyun was holding up his camera, lens pointed in his direction as he looked through the viewfinder. Panic went through Jongdae's spine as his eyes found the other. "Wait, there's something wrong with the lens. I cannot get a clear picture. " He put his camera to inspect it.

Jongdae walked over, "It must be light." He subtly took the camera from his hands, "Nature's way of telling you to stop taking pictures and instead enjoy this view with me." He held the camera away, leading his lover over to the side of the cliff they were standing on.

"The only view I want to enjoy is right here next to me." Baekhyun chuckled, leaning his head on Jongdae's shoulder as he looked up at him.

There was one disadvantage of being with a professional photographer while being a vampire. Jongdae always had to find creative ways to evade photographs. He hoped that Baekhyun had not caught yet otherwise he would be one step away from unravelling his secret. He did not know how long they would keep this going but for now, Jongdae's cold, dead heart found solace in Baekhyun's endearing words and sweet kisses. He was starting to get attached but he found himself not minding the fact at all.

He looked down in Balehyun's brown eyes. Such a contrast from his own which seemed like deep pits of darkness. Pitch black as if they consumed all the light that entered them. Baekhyun's human eyes on the other hand were so full of colour, reflecting Jongdae's own image. His dark hair falling in waves over his head and his sweet smile that he had not worn for years. If only Baekhyun could capture this.

Jongdae could sense the presence behind him as he left the building. There were two soulless beings trailing him through the night. He did not stop to confront them until they were well away from the main street and in a darker part of the neighbourhood.

"May I ask why am I being provided the pleasure of being escorted by two lovely vampires such as yourselves?" Jongdae turned around when deemed it safe to face the other two.

They were dressed in dark cloaks with their hoods pulled over their heads, pale faces glowing underneath them. They did not try to hide their sharp fangs that twinkle against their saturated lips. They were much taller in stature, both of them hunched as they stepped closer.

There was one with a large gash running down the left side of his face. Either Jongdae had missed it before or he had only recently acquired it. He was the one who spoke first, his voice sharp and piercing, "Can vampires not accompany other vampires? Or do you perhaps enjoy the company of mortals instead? That would explain the sickly smell of human arousal that you seem to be drenched in right now."

"Now now." The other one stopped the other with a hand in his shoulder, "Let's be civil here, shall we? Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Kiyun and this here is my brother Yuzra. We're not brothers in the blood of course but sharing the same fate of immortality has brought us much closer over the years."

Kiyun stepped up and circled around Jongdae at a slow pace, deliberately letting him feel the weight of his presence. "We consider any beings of our kind to be family." He paused to smile at him before continuing, "Which is why we were concerned when we spent almost a month here and we realised that there were almost no humans killed in this town other than the lives we took ourselves. Was our fellow vampire starving himself? Couldn't be."

"Maybe he has lost some of his vampire instincts while he is busy fraternising with humans," Yuzra spoke up. "Perhaps you want another vampire bite to remind you who you are." He came up closer, raising a hand to graze Jongdae's neck with his sharp, long nails.

The two vampires seemed to close in on him, Jongdae could feel his will almost crumble under their shared dominance. He truly was starved for human blood, his body not having the energy to break through the trance they were putting him under. They looked amused as they toyed with him like he was their new plaything.

He will not submit. A voice inside him spoke up and in an instant, his lost energy returned to him. He pushed both the men off of him enough to give him a small escape from where he sprinted. He could hear their voices behind him as he left. 

"Run as far away as you can. You cannot ever run away from what you have become, Kim Jongdae." The words echoed into the air like a silent promise.

The wind blew past him, hitting his cold skin as he sped away. He did not know where he was headed but he knew he had to get away. He was not fearful of death for it would not come to him in his current state, but there were far terrible things that he could see happening to him. He knew that the others were not chasing after him but he still wanted to put as big of a distance between them as possible.

Soon, exhaustion caught up to him and he found himself stopping in the middle of some abandoned woods. He sank down to the ground, resting his head against a tree trunk, too low on energy to look around and take in his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard a strange rustling from behind him causing him to sharply get up and turn around only to be faced with a rosy-faced human.

He could hear the man's warm blood pumping in his veins and the soft flesh that was inviting him to have a taste. His mouth watered for a bite, drenching his fangs, ready for a meal. He could not hold it out any longer so he dived for it.

Baekhyun woke up in cold sweat. He had a strange dream with two red-eyed men who circled him as if preying on him. He calmed his racing heart and reached for the jug of water by his nightstand. His hand met something cold but it was not the metal jar making him instantly retract his hand.

"Who's there?" he called out in the dimly lit room. He could make out a silhouette in the dull moonlight that slipped through the sheer drapes. To his horror, the one silhouette diverged into two as they both walked closer to him.

He tried to shuffle away in his bed, attempting to find an escape. In a flash, both of the figures appeared on either side of him. Their hooded faces looming over him and their inhuman stares staring at him through those blood-drenched eyes.

"We would love to do introductions but we're afraid we're short on time." the two spoke in unison before reaching over for him.

Baekhyun was running. Through the lone streets of the town. Not a single living soul in sight. He could hear the mocking laughter of his pursuers, the dead, lifeless crackles that sent shivers through his skin. He was not being chased. Not really. They were simply playing with him. Toying with him as they pleased. He knew that they could capture him the moment they felt like it but he had to take any chance that he was given. He could not give himself over to those vile creatures.

They were in an open forest. Tall trees surrounded in every line of direction. Moonlight cutting through treetops, casting a glow on the three men. Baekhyun could make out the path they were walking on but his legs had lost the energy to carry him. Instead, he had to be carried by the two men who walked with the speed of light. His stomach was turning over and he felt as if he might spill all the contents of his meal over on his captors.

He could smell something so unnatural from them as they looped their gnarly arms around his torso, keeping him straight as they led him deeper into the forest. They did not stop until they felt another presence near them. They could hear soft, sticky sounds coming from behind a massive tree trunk.

"Look who we found." The man next to him, the one with the massive scar across his face spoke up, alerting the figure who was hunched over behind the tree.

The other pushed Baekhyun forward was an impressive force, almost sending him face-first to the ground if he had not been able to balance himself on his hands.

"Here we thought to bring you a meal but it looks like you are doing quite well for yourself." The one without a scar said as he slithered over to the hunched over man and grabbed his face to reveal pale skin dripping with blood and deep-set eyes set shone red.

Baekhyun shrank back when he recognised the face, "Jongdae?"

"Yes. Your beloved Jongdae." It was the sacred man who answered for him, reaching down to hold his face up in a similar fashion as his partner did with Jongdae, making both of them face each other.

Baekhyun finally saw it for the first time since he met the man. The monster that was hidden beneath the layers of sweet charm and innocence. The vile being behind those enticing words and soft lips. Had he been luring him in all this time only to make a meal out of him? Had he been setting him up for a trap that he would never be able to escape? Would his fate have been similar to the poor human soul that lay next to the tree trunk? Lifeless and forgotten.

Maybe that was still his fate. Except for this time, he would be faced by three bloodthirsty beasts instead of one.

"B-baekhyun." Jongdae's eyes turned back to the pitch-black that he was most familiar with, his eyebrows arched as he pleaded.

Is this what you were hiding from me? Was this why you were always so secretive? He wanted to ask a million questions but words failed to leave his mouth. His voice was stuck somewhere in his throat as he choked back a sob.

"I don't have the time for this." the scarred man behind Baekhyun spoke up suddenly, "If you no longer want him then I will have him." He leaned to sink his fangs into Baekhyun's neck but before he could draw any blood Jongdae was upon him.

He had a deranged look on him as he pushed Baekhyun out of the way and single-handedly fought off both the other vampires. Baekhyun had scraped several parts of his body through the night, losing enough blood that it made him lightheaded.

He could no longer keep his head up so he fell back on the forest ground. He saw through hazy eyes, as Jongdae produced a silver dagger of sorts from beneath the depths of his long coat. He could almost not see the three figures as they moved like flashes of light but he caught as Jongdae managed to plunge his dagger into one of the men's necks, aggressively hacking away until he was decapitated. 

His eyes, however, could not stay open to witness the demise of the other man. He did hear his grotesque scream that sounded throughout the forest attesting to his end. He could hear Jongdae come up to him, whisper in a worried voice but his mind could not keep up with him. He could slowly hear the little light he had in him flicker out.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I'm sorry. But I need to do this." Jongdae was saying in a hushed voice, his voice thick with grief before sharp fangs sunk into Baekhyun's neck.

The next time Baekhyun opened his eyes, they were red and in pursuit of blood.

x


End file.
